And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Kirino just loves Twilight. Regretfully she’s too late to buy one in the local shop. Toyama, searching for a way to show her his love, buys it for her…


-1Hey, this is my second fic about Kirino and Toyama! I got this idea when I first watched Twilight. I know it's late (for the first watch) but that's just who I am. ^^" If I don't feel like for example, read the last Harry Potter when I just bought it…I don't read it. ^^ So, that's practically what happened with Twilight. ^^ But enough of where this came from…enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bamboo Blade or Twilight.

And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb.

"And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb." Kirino mumbled clutching the Twilight book against her chest and sighing deeply.  
"Kirino…"  
She sighed again.  
"Kirino." Kojiro-sensei replied a bit louder.  
No reaction.  
"Kirino!!!"  
His head became red with annoyance, smoke coming out of his ears.  
Saya, next to him sighed too.  
"You too?!" he yelled in frustration.  
"Don't worry about her. She's in her own world."  
"During Club activities? How's that possible?"  
"Oh, just because Twilight's so damned romantic." she mumbled getting into her own world too.  
"Romantic?" Kojiro-sensei repeated with a dumb expression on his face.  
"Like, the Romeo and Juliet kind of romantic…" she trailed off.  
Kojiro-sensei didn't understand a thing. Did Saya just disappear into Kirino's world as well.

"It's the newest rage, sensei." Dan spoke up with MiyaMiya hugging him from behind tightly. "Well, they don't have to bring it to club." he retorted. Kirino and Saya had always been his most supportive students and now it were they who were trailing of off their training.  
"How can a Lion fall in love with a Lamb? It's not even possible." he mumbled scratching his chin with one finger.  
"It's just a metaphor." Dan explained.  
"I see…" a pause "Not!! We have to focus for the next tournament!" he yelled.

Toyama appeared in the hallway. Impatiently waiting for his younger sister. He had been pushed by his mother to walk his sister home. 'If she's strong enough to wield a shinai, she should be strong enough to walk home by herself.' he thought irritated. He slid the door open and saw a dazed Kirino. 'What the hell…is class over?' he thought. Seeing her so dazed as that made an unwanted smile creep onto his face. 'The lion and the lamb huh?' he thought amused at how well he thought they'd fit that. He shook his head, trying to get the thought of him and Kirino together out of his mind.  
He didn't feel that way about her…right? Well she really was cute and like the sunshine. But somewhere down there, there was also strength, pain and regret. How he wanted to know everything about her. True, she was always good-hearted, but telling her straight on that he was attracted to her, would probably freak her out. 'I should just forget about her.' he thought and turned around as his sister walked up to him.  
"Toyama-kun!" he heard the voice of the teacher yell.  
"Yes, Kojiro-sensei?" he asked immediately uninterested in whatever the teacher might say.  
"Feeling nostalgic?" he asked, misreading the moment. Dan shook his head. Was it normal that so few men could grasp the atmosphere?  
"Uh, not really…uh, yes, a bit." 'If I want to make a move on her, it'd best be here.' He shook his head. No, this was not what he wanted. Why did she have this effect on him? Why did he, every time he heard her voice or see her eyes, feel like he couldn't live without her?

Somehow, he had come back to the Kendo club. He practiced, trying to get his head clear from everything that swirled around in it, trying to find a way to let Kirino see how he felt. Then she heard her talk about Twilight. The DVD had been brought out and she was too late in the shop to have one. An idea popped up in his head.

"Here." he said. Kirino saw the Twilight DVD dangling in front of her. She turned around to look him in the eyes. He had a weird smirk on his face which she could not really place.  
"Take it." he commanded.  
She smiled at him and then took the DVD.  
"How did you…? Is it for me?"  
"Of course."

Kirino couldn't express to anyone, let stand herself how much it meant that Toyama was the one to give her the DVD. Not only because she really wanted it, but because it was Toyama. Toyama, always uninterested, always violent, had just given her the DVD she so much desired of the so much desired romance in it. She knew he would never be an Edward, but the gift was enough. She hugged the DVD in her sleep, thinking about her own Edward who…was nothing like the Edward Cullens of the movie. "Toyama-kun." she mumbled.

The next day she was earlier in the dojo than anyone else. She had a plan.  
He appeared in the dojo.  
"Oh! Hey Toyama! Once again thank you for the DVD!"  
"Never mind." he replied as cool as ever, not showing the warm feeling spreading throughout his whole body.  
"Have you seen it? The DVD?"  
"My sister doesn't shut up about it…" he mumbled his reply.  
"Oh." 'This was not how it was supposed to go.' she thought.  
He smirked and walked over to her, whispering in her ear: "_You don't know how long I've waited for you_."  
She felt a shiver of excitement come up and down her spine.  
"_Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder_. Sometimes things take a while."  
"_I'm the world's most dangerous predator. I'm designed to kill_." he said, taking her shinai and taking a joudan pose in front of her.  
She turned around, a small smile gracing her lips. She closed in on him, as if his arms weren't raised in an offensive pose. "_I'd rather die than to stay away from you_."  
Their faces were so close. She could feel his body warmth against her face, against her lips. He lowered his arms, wrapping them around her waist. He bent down, taken in by the moment.  
Their lips brushed and then locked.  
When they released Kirino mumbled: "_And so the Lion_…"  
"…_fell in love with the Lamb_." he finished capturing her lips with his own once more.

Voila. (Man, I'm making a habit out of this ^^") I hope you liked it. Normally I didn't wanted to put in the text, but yeah, my plans don't always go as they should (see top with the HP things…). I hope you've enjoyed the fic. Please R&R. ^^

Oh I'll probably put this online at the same time as 'Love leads to…violence?' since I don't have internet at home, and otherwise I don't know when it'll get online.

Stay tuned! \(^0^)/


End file.
